With development of the power constructions, the requirement for the High-Voltage power cable is increasing gradually. The High-Voltage accessory (dry power cable termination) mating with the High-Voltage power cable has been widely used. The formats for High-Voltage dry power cable termination products emerge in endless stream; however, the products have been divided into two types, i.e. a sleeve-type termination and a fully-preformed dry termination.
The sleeve-type termination generally has the following characters: 1. the installation thereof is complicated and time-consuming; 2. a quite long insulation layer of the cable should be processed during the installation; 3. the explosion-proof performance is poor and the operator and the devices are likely to be hurt during the explosion; 4. The quality of the installation is affected by multiple factors; 5. the insulation medium inside the sleeve readily leaks out.
The fully-preformed dry termination generally has the following characters: 1. the installation thereof is considerably simple; 2. a short insulation layer of the cable needs to be processed during the installation; 3. the explosion-proof performance is quite good; 4. the quality of the installation is affected by very few factors; 5. no insulation medium will leak out; 6. the price thereof is quite high due to two connection-pegs contained therein, a relatively long copper rod located at an upper portion thereof and multiple insulators located at an lower portion thereof.
As compared with the sleeve-type termination, apart from the high price, the fully-preformed dry termination outmatches the sleeve-type termination in other aspects. However, in High-Voltage field, the sleeve-type termination is frequently used since the fully-preformed dry termination is too expensive.
Thus, in order commonly make use of the fully-preformed dry termination in the field of High-Voltage power cable, the cost of the fully-preformed dry termination have to be reduced, which is a urgent technical problem.
In prior arts, the fully-preformed dry termination comprises a relatively long copper rod which is electrically connected to a conductor core of the power cable inserted into the fully-preformed dry termination through a copper connection-peg. Furthermore, an installation substrate for the fully-preformed dry termination is provided with four insulators, which all render the cost of the fully-preformed dry termination quite high.